The Afterlife
by lady leah
Summary: Majer Crossover with many things! full summary inside! After life there is death, but is death as black and unknowing as people say! No, it’s the complete opposite the Afterlife is a dimension layered with Dimensions, where the souls of the departed rest,


Warning: this story is a massive Crossover story, and will contain Characters from games, Anime, Books, Film and so on! And therefore I do not own any of the Characters mentioned here in this story and sadly I never will!

Summery: After life there is death, but is death as black and unknowing as people say! No, it's the complete opposite- the Afterlife is a dimension layer with Dimensions, where the souls of the departed rest relax or work off the sins of life!

In death new adventures await!

Reception 

--

A line longer than the longest snake and then some spread from the doors of the other realm- the world of the dead not the living. Right out onto the very gates of death itself. Thousands upon thousands waited to be admitted into the reception area where they would be sorted and sent to their respected places.

The door man or in this case door woman. Huffed irately her name was Yunalesca and this was her punishment and yet after nearly six hundred years she had not been allowed to leave the door.

She grudgingly handed out the tickets to those who came next in line and recited the greeting as she had for hundreds of years.

" Welcome please take a ticket and take a seat in the reception area, note that you may find yourself waiting up to three hundred years to be seen. Have a nice stay!" and giving a sickly sweet yet bitter smile she thrust the ticket into their hands and repeated the former over again.

The reception area had started out very small, however over the thousands of years it had grown in size to fit the amount of people who entered it. The waiting room currently held over nine thousand souls waiting to be called up to the reception desk.

Not only where people waiting in the reception, but all kinds of people from many different worlds and races, small, tall-stretched and some with outrageous hair styles. For instance the tall red head with hair that reselmbled the horns of a demon.

Perhaps an even odder site would have to be the receptionists themselves; there were currently three sitting behind the desk. Now the reception duty was changed every hundred years or so and every resident of death- this included those inhabiting the Pit of Eternal Despair all the way up to those in Heaven, would take over reception duty at least once maybe even twice in a thousand years-the latter only if they were unlucky and had no connections higher up.

The shift would change and three or four souls form different areas of death would then start their hundred years of reception duty. It was a long yet not completely boring job; it held at least some amusement – mainly the recptionists poking fun at all the weirdo's that entered the room.

The current receptionists held no reverence for the souls waiting to be seen. They were all male; the youngest looking was a green haired long nosed short boy named Ian- this boy had an obsession with taking over the world. But mostly he thought of poisoning the world's oceans (Except Russia) apparently the country he was from.

The second was a silver haired teen, with green reptilian eyes and a double bladed sword. He fashioned himself in leather mostly and despised the colour pink-and usually took to ranting on about how great his 'Mother' was and how she'd destroy everything because she was super powerful.

The third receptionist was hard to figure out, he looked like a woman with silken silver hair that held three silver feathers and had sparkling blue eyes-really he actually liked wearing clothes a woman would most likely wear. He yapped on a bit about how he hated when his make up ran or his hair became messy. Pissed Ian and Kadaj off most times but they got along knowing only seven years remained and then they could all return to their homes.

"Geez, Meachen is heading this way!" Ian alerted his companions hastily.

Meachen an old scholar who seemed to have stories to go along with most things, he was purposely kept in the reception area on Folstar's demand (the god of death) Kadaj's eyes slipped over to the poor guy who'd just go rid of Meachen after nearly fifty years of suffering the man.

"Crap! And we have no way to distract him." Kadaj grumbled sinking deeper into his seat.

"Kuja! Flare star him or something" Ian said eyes sliding over to the silver haired man currently looking at his reflection intently.

The blue eyed man shook his head " no can do, Meachen is a special case and has free reign of this whole area" he scowled upon seeing his eyebrow hair was sticking up and licking his thumb he smoothed it down.

In their heads Kadaj and Ian heard the loud dark tune of doom, which they had named Meachen's theme tune and shuddered as he stopped in front of them a large smile on his face.

"Ah, hello there hello!" he exclaimed gleefully "I came over to ask something-but I seem to have forgotten."

Ian breathed a sigh of relief hoping the old man would leave; he did not however and stood chatting away about what he could have forgotten.

He started talking about how crowded the Reception was getting and then stopped his face lighting up.

" That reminds me of a story I know, long ago I remember how small this whole area used to be…"

Three years had passed by slowly and painfully, but Meachen had suddenly stopped talking and to the glee of Kadaj and Ian and Kuja as they had been positively bored listening to the story and history of the Reception room.

"Oh, yes and could you possibly tell me when Tea and biscuits will arrive?" the old man asked brightly.

Twitch! Twitch Ian growled, " you remembered then." He said through clenched teeth

How he hated that man, oh how he **HATED!** Meachen, even more so than he hated Boris and he hated Boris quite a bit. And Tyson but well, that wasn't the point and Ian was thinking off topic now.

" Tea will be in approximately…" Kuja glanced at the papers on the desk " Six months…now leave you irritate me and I will not hesitate to Flare Star you!" the Genome warned his tail swishing under his skirt.

"Oh, Flare Star you say…I heard tales of that magic, would you like to hear the story?"

"NO!" they snapped in unison.

Meachen looked solemn but turned and headed back into the waiting area searching out his next unfortunate victim- to bore to death with his stories.

A loud bell rang it's sound resounding all around the reception area, Kuja looked up from his magazine and brushed back some hair. A list of name's appeared on the desk from thin air- ten names in all were to be called and the said souls sent to their respective places in the afterlife.

"Better get this over with, the article I was reading happened to be interesting." Muttered the mage huffily.

Ian rooted around the draws for the keyboard for the message bored, he typed in the names on the list and waited for the bell to resound around the room once again- within seconds three souls wandered up to the desk and were given the usual questions by Kadaj and Kuja.

"Name?" Kadaj drawled pen in hand and paper on the desk.

The short dark haired man threw him a glare, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose-his voice was snotty and annoying, tempting the silver haired teen to kill the man.

" Azazer" he stated thoroughly bored.

A smile spread over the teens face as he read the destination this one was being sent to.

" You will spend a thousand years in the Headless Hall- as requested by Sir R. S Huxley!" Kadaj almost laughed.

" Headless Hall, what nonsense are you talking?" snapped the man irately.

Kadaj glanced at the paper as more spidery writing appeared " oh, and you'll be mute for three hundred of those years." He flicked his wrist at the man and smiled gleefully as he opened his mouth, but no sound came out! Azazer looked livid and looked almost as if he would punch Kadaj-when Ian pressed a red button and the ground opened up beneath the man's feet.

He stood in midair for five second before realising when had happened and gave one last glare before he fell.

Another man was standing in front of Kuja, he looked horrible and Kuja wrinkled his nose in disgust. He wore a black robe and a hood covering his hairless head- red eyes peered down at the silver haired man apparently trying to install fear.

Heh, suffice to say Kuja did not fear this weirdo. Pitied him for his poor sense of dress and lack of self care, but did not fear him…Kuja was an Angel of death after all!

"Name?"

" Lord Voldemort!" proclaimed the man in a hiss

Kuja tapped his foot impatiently " real name?"

The man looked perplexed and offered a cold smile " Lord Voldemort!" he repeated

"Yes, yes and I'm Kuja the Angel of Death…but I need you real name- R.E.A.L name!" drawled the Genome slowly hoping the man would understand.

" Are you really an Angel?"

The tips of Kuja's hair started to turn crimson signalling he was getting really, really angry. Voldemort gave a cough and slowly took in a deep breath,

"Oh all right…real name Tom Marvolo Riddle, happy?" he snapped childishly

"Yes, thank you kindly" Kuja drawled taking in a deep breath himself. He looked over the papers in front of him and then over at the front door with grimace.

"You're sentenced to four thousand years of door duty!"

Voldemort raised a questioning brow " door duty, what do you mean?"

"Door duty! You're the welcome wagon—you'll be working alongside Yunalesca welcoming all to the reception area." The man looked disheartened at the very thought.

"You know she used to hold the title Lady Yunalesca." Ian piped up flashing a mysterious smile.

A sparkle entered the mans eyes " oh, did she really! Perhaps it's not so tragic after all" he turned on his heels robe flutter with the movement and wondered over to the opposite side of the door, Yunalesca on the right side and Voldemort on the left.

The three receptionists watched as a chain sneaked it's way around Voldemort's left ankle and grinned. Kuja had accidentally forgotten to tell the man about that. Oh well no big loss really!

With the list taken care of and all ten souls dealt with Kuja went back to his magazine and Ian to his plotting, Kadaj was again for the twentieth time cleaning his sparkling, immaculately clean double blade 'Souba' it would probably be another month until the next list came, sometimes faster depending on how fast the Demon king and the God of Death worked.

A deep 'ahem' sound interrupted the trio; a tanned skinned man with long white hair and amber eyes was standing in front of the desk. They ignored him considering they didn't have to deal with him-that wasn't their job and if they did deal with it-they didn't have to rush into such an act.

" Kadaj you might be interested in this product," Kuja announced not looking up from his reading.

"Oh yeah, what?" asked the busy teen

Kuja wafted the magazine in front of the teen " this hair cream, created by Lust. It'll bring out the shine and body to your hair!" Lust was the name of the beauty and hair product dealers-they were Succubus's who dealt with anything from brothels to hair and beauty shops and products.

"Ahem…excuse me"

Kadaj seemed to think it over " but I have immaculate hair." He gave his silver locks a fond stroke and went back to his blade.

" Hey what's another expression for ripped apart?" Ian asked looking up from his note pad.

"You mean as in body parts?" Kadaj asked absently

"Yeah!" chirped the small teen cheerily.

"Dismembered, mutilated, torn asunder, ripped limb from limb or sliced up!" Kuja said ticking each off with his fingers, "why?" he glanced at the green haired boy a brow quirked in curiosity.

" Just wanted to cross reference, that's all- thanks!" he went back to his notes and hastily began writing again and strange almost disturbing gem in his eyes.

"Ahem, excuse me!" the voice sounded irritated somewhat.

Twitch! Kuja placed his magazine down firmly and eyed the white haired man with darkly glazed eyes. "Yes, how-oh how can I help you!" he asked voice dripping with disdain and anger

Twitch. Twitch! He hated being interrupted form his reading.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder if you had ears!" the man stated softly with a chuckled, the trio were staring at the man as if he were a cockroach.

" Listen Pal, I have ears but obviously you don't have eyes. If you can't see that for yourself Eh!" Ian snapped standing up on his chair.

Looking affronted the man said deeply " I only wished to make an inquiry."

"Do we look like an inquiry desk?" Kadaj asked patting his blade with great fondness.

" I thought it would be ok, you don't seem very busy!" he said casually

Ian stared "not busy." He growled, " you don't have eyes do you-bleh, you have interrupted my plans for world domination!" he exclaimed in a hiss.

The man laughed " but is this not the afterlife? How can you possibly dominate a world if your deceased!" Ian looked totally enraged and would have launched for the man, had Kadaj not held him by the scruff of his shirt.

Kuja was suddenly stuck with an idea and smirked mercilessly. His eyes scanned the waiting room until they landed on the very scholar everyone feared. With an almost insane giggle he hollered the man over.

" My dear Friends, how may I help you?" asked the old man happily

"This man here," Kuja gestured to the amber-eyed man " would love to hear one of your many stories about the afterlife and all it's realms." Meachen chuckled with glee and took the man by his arm, guiding him over to the corner of the waiting room.

Simultaneously a group of waiting souls shifted in their seats uncomfortably and moved away from Meachen and the amber eyed man.

" Cool!" Ian exclaimed jubilantly " I wouldn't have thought about that…hey maybe I could enrol Meachen in my mission. And Shelinda!" he went back to his note pad and again began to write.

Kadaj shuddered " please don't bring _her_ here Ian." He pleaded

Kuja agreed, Meachen they could deal with but Shelinda was another story completely, she was the most annoying woman he'd ever met. It was bad enough they had to listen to her and watch her on the video when some incident made a headline.

She worked as the new reporter for every plane in the afterlife!

Listening to her was depressing.

They hoped and hoped they would finally get some peace, however sods law worked against them and they were yet again interrupted. Though this time they wouldn't dare argue with the Duo that had just entered the door.

Freya the Valkyire Goddess hovered in the air beside a short blue haired and green-eyed teen, this was a common site every fifty years or so-they always travelled together and were sometimes accompanied by other Valkyrie's. This pair resided in the realm known as Valhalla- a realm for chosen warriors!

The boy accompanying the Goddess was a teen named Fayt Leingod; former mortal now turned Ethereal and consort to the Goddess Freya herself-since she had chosen him after being defeated by his powers.

It was probable that Fayt wished to visit his friends and family, hence their early arrival at the Reception area…they would no doubt visit the Promise land or Heaven as it was known in other cultures, thus they would have to passed the Pit Of Eternal Despair and travel on until they came the Shimmering path and proceeded to the radiant stairway.

Instead of passing the reception desk, they headed straight for the trio- all of whom felt slightly nervous, this would be the first time they'd spoken to the duo and well they had to watch what they said in front of Freya, best not to provoke her temper and get Ether striked.

"Hey guys, listen could you open up the path to the Headless Hall?" Fayt asked smiling.

"Sure, just a moment." Kuja said deciding he had the most manners.

They were all thankful, and let out a deep breath when the two travellers teleported away from the reception, Via Kuja activating the teleportation channel. The afterlife sure was hard-but eventful and humorous for some.

It wouldn't be too long until, reception duty ended for the three teens.

-----

Please leave a review; I would love to hear what you think of this story! I spent a lot of time thinking and creating this world and placing Characters into the setting!

Ja ne


End file.
